Skullgirls and a Shifting Trainer
by LoverofScales
Summary: Squigly and Filia are enjoying their days now that the skullheart is destroyed and the city is full on sunshine again. But what happens when they meet a girl not from their world? One with extraordinary creatures? New friends, new enemies and new adventures!


The Skullgirls and the Shifter

Chapter One: The Girl with the Fire Dragon

It was a peaceful night in New Meridian City. Sienna "Squigly" Contiello strolled through the night with her dear friend, Filia. Both girls' parasites were exhausted. After Squigly had wished that the skullheart never returned and harm anyone ever again, it was pure enough that the heart granted it. In the process, the power brought Squigly back to the world of the living. Leviathan, her draconic parasite and loving companion and caretaker, was embedded in her shoulder instead of in her head.

"That was a great dinner, don't ya think Squigs." Filia asked. Samson grinned from the back of her head.

"You ain't kidding kid." He smirked as Leviathan rolled his eyes. He went to say something to the follicular parasite but Squigly interrupted. "Yes it was very good. I enjoy being able to eat again. Let alone open my mouth again."

"Yes it is very fortunate that you have regained your life once again milady. Your parents would be so very happy for you." Leviathan smiled. Samson noticed a bright glowing ball fly through the night sky and land somewhere far off.

"What the hell was that?!" he snapped.

"What was what Samson?"

"That big bright ball! How could you missed it?!"

"Are you sure you are not just seeing things?" Leviathan remarked in annoyance.

"Don't start with me worm! I know I ain't the brightest bulb, but I know I ain't crazy!"

"Where'd you see it Samson?" Squigly asked. Samson then pointed his tendril to the horizon. "That way! Over there!" The girls than ran over with their Parasites. Where the ball of fire landed, there was a ditch following it. Upon closer inspection, they saw an orange dragon with a flame on the end of its tail. Its arms and wings were wrapped around something. The dragon looked up at them and growled almost defensively. Squigly knelt down a foot away from it.

"It's ok…we won't hurt you…" She soothed. The dragon stopped growling then. It blinked its blue eyes and lifted its wing. In its arms…was a teenage girl. Her brown hair falling against her face, the left lens of her glasses broken, and on top of that, cuts bruises and burns covered her body. The threes' eyes widen at her, (Samson couldn't quite see and kept demanding to know what was going on.) Squigly turned to Filia. "We need to get her somewhere safe."

"Let's take her to Parasoul. She can probably help her." Filia suggested.

"Excellent idea, Ms. Filia. Let us make haste ladies." Leviathan said.

"SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Samson snapped angrily.

"On the way Samson." Filia said before Leviathan could retort. She then picked up the girl, the creature looking more worried. "Don't worry, we'll take her to our friend and she'll be just fine." She assured the dragon. It nodded, standing up to follow them.

They brought the girl to the palace. Black Egrets were guarding.

"Halt! No one may enter the palace!"

"This is an emergency! We must see Parasoul, this girl is greatly hurt!" Squigly told them.

"Stand down men." Said a voice. They turned to see a tall young man with light brown hair walk over.

"Adam!"

Adam looked down at the girl examining her wounds. "Follow me. We'll take care of her." He said taking the girl out of Filia's arm. He then led them to another room. Adam laid the girl on the bed. "I'll go get Parasoul." With that he left. The orange dragon lied its head down beside the girl, nudging her arm as if trying its hardest to get her attention. But she was unresponsive, breathing…but not conscious.

"What do you think this thing is?" Filia asked eyeing the dragon.

"I'm not too sure…Lev?"

"Apologies milady, but I'm afraid even in my long life I've never seen such a creature."

"Well you can ask the kid when she wakes up." Samson grumbled looking around the side of his host's head. Leviathan shook his head. "If she wakes up, for all we know she could be out for hours." He said.

"Don't say that Leviathan! We mustn't think like that!"

"Apologies Miss Squigly…" Lev said bowing his head. All their talking aroused the girl. She opened her eyes with a moan.

"Oohh…my head…" she muttered grabbing the others attention. The dragon rumbled happily and licked the girl's face. "Smokes? You're ok!" she grinned hugging his snout as he rumbled happily.

"It's good to see you awake young lady." Lev said causing the girl to look at him. She blinked in surprise…but there was no fear there.

"You guys must've saved me…Thanks a lot, Smokes and I really appreciate your help."

"Is that your dragon's name?"

"Yup. He's a charizard, my pokemon partner." She smiled proudly. "And my name's Marie." The group blinked at that. But it was obvious this girl was EXTREMELY different from Bloody Marie, a previous Skullgirl.

"And what exactly is a charizard?" Filia asked. Marie grinned even wider as if excited to explain her partner.

"Charizard, the flame pokemon, and the evolved form of Charmeleon. When in an intense battle, the flame at the end of Charizard's tail grows in size and intensity. This pokemon is most commonly mistaken as a dragon/fire type pokemon, when in reality, it is a fire and flying type. Charizard will never attack an opponent weaker than itself. Its Flamethrower is said to be hot enough to melt boulders." She explained matter-of-factly.

"You seem to know a lot about this…" Lev observed.

"I'm still learning about a lot of pokemon…but I'm practically an expert on Charizard." Marie said. Then the pain in her body caught up to her and she doubled over and cringed. "Ah crap…" she muttered. Smokes frowned and nuzzled her in worry.

"Our friend will be coming soon to help you, just relax." Squigly assured. But Marie shook her head and gave her a pained smile. "No need…Lumi should be able to help me." She told her.

"Lumi?"

"She's my Flaaffy. If you hand me my bag I'll get her out." Marie pointed to her satchel that was by the wall. Leviathan stretched his long body out of his mistress' shoulder and grabbed the back in his jaws handing it to Marie. The girl gratefully took it and started searching through it. She then produced a red and white ball with a grey button in the middle of it. She pressed it and it opened up with a bright white light. A pink sheep creature appeared with a blue orb on the end of its tail.

"Flaaaaaff!" it greeted happily.

"Lumi, could you use heal bell please?" Marie asked. The sheep nodded with a happy cry. "Flaaff!" The orb glowed and Marie's wounds disappeared.

"Fascinating…" a voice said. The group turned to look at Parasoul. "Never in my life have I seen such creatures…" she said staring at Smokes and Lumi.

"Well I am a pokemon trainer after all…" Marie said.

"And how many of these things do you have?" Samson asked her.

"Six. Every trainer carries six pokemon with them on their journey."

"Might we meet them?" Squigly asked rather excitedly. Marie nodded with a smile. She produced four more of the red and white balls and released the creatures within. There was a gray dog with a long black mane that went all the down its body, legs and fluffy tail were black with long white claws. Its nose was red and the eyes were a bright yellow with red irises. Another was a purple creature with disembodied clawed hands and a wide smile on its face. The third was a small bird with colors of blue yellow and green on its feathers. It had a small pink beak, its head and tail were shaped like music notes. The final one was a lizard like creature, leaves grew on its rear, out of his elbows and its head. It had two claws on its hands and feet. Its belly was pink and on the middle was a green line.

"These are my pokemon. You me Smokes and Lumi, now meet my mightyena Sabor, my haunter, Slimer, my chatot, Clef, and finally, my grovyle, Twigs. Say hello guys."

Each pokemon chattered happily in greeting.

"How interesting!"

"These creatures really are cool." Filia smiled kneeling down to pet Sabor's head. The dark type barked happily and wagged his tail.

"Yea but where did you come from?" Samson asked Marie. The girl frowned and sighed.

"Well…That is a long story…"

 _ **OK, another new story, this is a skullgirls and pokemon crossover. It takes place after a friend of mine's story. The Ballad of Squigly. Go read it if you haven't its really good.**_

 _ **Anyway hope you enjoy! Review please!**_


End file.
